piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1977 Brickyard 400
The 1977 Brickyard 400 is best known for rookie Chick Hicks winning the Brickyard 400 after he purposely pushed Bobby Carsac into several cars. Sixteen cars were involved including R.A Rubberton making his final Brickyard 400 (even though it wasn't his career ending crash), Murray Clutchburn, Alloy Wilson, Dale Earnhardt Sr and RONALD OAKS!!!!! All part-timers attended this race including rookies Chick Hicks, Klint Shiftright and Sammy Smelter. Chick won with Don Chapcar second and The King third. R.A Rubberton misses one race. This was one of the events of Carsac before he died at Calladega Speedway. This is also known for the haunted R.A. Rubberton 1975 die-cast prior to the race. R.A. smashed it and its remains are left at Daniel Raceway. Transcript Haunted Die-Cast TBA by Ruby or Win95 Big One Chick: An old timer. I will push him now and see for myself. (Chick pushes Bobby) James: OH NO! NOOOOOO! Pinkie: TROUBLE! BOBBY CARSAC PUSHED BY ROOKIE CHICK HICKS! HE TAKES OUT R.A RUBBERTON! HERBERT BROWN INVOLVED! ALLOY WILSON INVOLVED! ALLOY TAKES OUT DALE EARNHARDT! DALE TAKES OUT RONALD OAKS!!!!!!!! RONALD EASY OAKS!!! Spike: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: A huge crash on lap number 107! Spike: We see so many good racers involved! R.A Rubberton, Herbert Brown, Dale Earnhardt, Alloy Wilson and FREAKING RONALD OAKS! RONALD OAKS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL RACER IN THE EASY IDLE BLUE HAS BEEN INVOLVED! Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spike: RONALD GOT INVOLVED! THE WORST BRICKYARD 400 OF THIS DECADE! Easy Idle Pitty: NO NOT RONALD! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Wide Easy Idle Pitty: YEAH! STUPID CHICKEN HICKS! YOU JUST HAD TO GET LOOSE AND PUSH CARSAC! WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor)!? Bruiser: DON'T YOU DARE CALL OUR RACER A CHICKEN YOU STUPID (Popeye toot) PITTY! Wide Chick Pitty: YEAH! JUST ACCEPT THAT HE WILL BE CHAMPION SOME DAY! Easy Idle Pitty: OUTTA MY (Charlie Brown Horn) WAY, STUPID IDIOT! I'M RANTING ON YOU SUPER SUPER SERIOUS!!! Sammy: I am leaking oil and I will get TOWED! R.A Rubberton: Well I am older then you so I suffer worse injuries but this is not by career ending crash, although I will miss ONE race! Don't worry guys and DO NOT FREAKING CRY LUKE AND ROGER! YOU HEARD THAT!? Results 1. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 2. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 3. The King - 200 laps 4. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 5. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 6. Charles Johnson - 200 laps 7. Slide Powers - 200 laps 8. Norman Green - 200 laps 9. David Palmer - 200 laps 10. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 11. Bill Brady - 200 laps 12. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 13. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 14. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 15. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 16. Billy Ford - 200 laps 17. Don Alternators - 200 laps 18. Tom Landis - 184 laps(punctured tire) 19. Bobby Carsac - 106 laps(crash) 20. Bill Shields - 106 laps(crash) 21. Alloy Wilson - 106 laps(crash) 22. R.A Rubberton - 106 laps(crash) 23. Herbert Brown - 106 laps(crash) 24. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 106 laps(crash) 25. Ronald Oaks - 106 laps(crash) 26. James Robson - 106 laps(crash) 27. James Carlidge - 106 laps(crash) 28. Brad Gonzalez - 106 laps(crash) 29. Michael Smith - 106 laps(crash) 30. Sammy Smelter - 106 laps(crash) 31. Klint Shiftright - 37 laps (crash) 32. Ernie Gearson - 37 laps (crash) 33. Tony Steeringson - 37 laps (crash) 34. Harold Axel - 37 laps (crash) 35. Carl Smith - 37 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races